


Tomorrow is Endless

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassian-centric, CassianAppreciationWeek, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He survives, the possibilities are endless.





	Tomorrow is Endless

**Author's Note:**

> For [The Fulcrum Captain](https://thefulcrumcaptain.tumblr.com/)'s Cassian Appreciation Week, day 1: Possibility

He limps with the help of Jyn, "Do you think, anybody is listening?"

"I do. Someone’s out there." Jyn tells him.

They are both bone tired, he can read the exhaustion in Jyn's face. It mirrors his own. But there is also something there: peace. They are both at peace, they're going to die here, in Scarif, away from anyone with only each other for company. But he knows it's a worthy sacrifice.

They're about to get back into the lift when two ships approach, he recognizes the ships. They're Rebels. The pilots motion for them to get in, they do so quickly. They manage to see the laser from the Death Star make impact and see the seas rise.

"We got your message Captain," the pilot with whom Cassian flies tells him. And he closes his eyes and lets exhaustion wash over him.

He only wakes up when the pilot says they're back on Yanvin. He's helped to the medcenter, and Jyn follows close. She shoos the med-droids and the doctors, she has minor scratches. He's the one he needs help, after all, he's the one who had a free fall and hit himself against metal. A med droid still insists on tending her cuts. If he had the strength, he'd laugh, but he's too sore to do so. So he shuts up and lets the med droids check him and give him something for the pain. He falls asleep again.

He's ordered rest, he has nothing broken (by sheer miracle), but his right side is bruised and his ankle is swollen. It's there when Draven breaks the bad news. Princess Leia Organa got the plans. But she herself was captured and Aldeeran destroyed. Cassian's mood sinks. All the risks for nothing. For once, the possibility to strike a heavy blow to the Empire and it slipped through their fingers.

Jyn tells him to believe, reminds him of his quote. Says it with so much conviction that he smiles. Takes her hand and squeezes it, she squeezes his right back.

"We are not dead Cassian, we're full of possibilities. Princess Organa may still live, the plans may still be safe."

"Possibilities," he murmurs. "Yes, I suppose you're right. So long as we live and fight, the battle's not over yet."

Princess Leia Organa survives. Her rescue is due thanks a smuggler named Han Solo and a farm boy called Luke Skywalker. With the help of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She managed to send the plans with droids before being captured. And now the droids are there. They have the plans. Jyn laughs at his shocked expression, 'Told you so,' she tells him.

Battle plans are made, pilots mobilize and prepare themselves to take on the Death Star. They win the battle and suddenly, he feels that victory is near. He knows that work won't end with the death of the Emperor and his lackeys. He's aware that rebuilding will be needed. But it seems that people are more hopeful, the Rebellion can feel the tide turn in their favor.

He asks to be allowed to fight. Mon Mothma agrees with the condition that he enters a bacta tank. He does so willingly, anything to get back into the battle field. His body hurts less after coming out the bacta, his ankle is less swollen and he can walk unaided.

But it's still a full week before he's allowed to the front lines. He's partnered with Jyn, who now boasts the rank of Lieutenant, and they fight with a renewed ferocity. The Death Star is no more, and victory is near.

They are in Yanvin, returned from a mission when they get the news of a second Death Star. They volunteer to go with the ground troops. And they go, they fight with Han Solo while pilots do their best to blow it again.

They win. They celebrate in Endor with everyone, but don't lower their guards. The war continues, it's a full year after the death of the Emperor that what remains of the Empire surrenders. It's only then that he allows himself to weep, he's alone when tears come. Tears of joy or grief, he can not tell. But laughter bubbles up. It's almost madness, and he laughs through his tears. They won. They did the impossible, and he is alive. He lived to see it.

"What now Cassian?" Jyn asks during one of the celebrations.

He thinks, he doesn't know what follows now. He still know that he will keep working for Mon Mothma in any capacity she will have him. So he shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know Jyn. All I know is the possibilities are endless now."

"And we're alive."

"That too," he agrees. "So... whatever comes next, I'll face it day by day. We're alive, we survived and we won. Whatever's coming is nothing to what we have lived now."

Jyn smiles and raises her glass, "To possibilities. And the future."

He touches her glass with his, "To future possibilities."


End file.
